It is known that certain stringed musical instruments play their best after a certain “play in” period following instrument fabrication. Examples of such musical instruments include wood-bodied instruments having a bridge such as the violin, viola, and cello, and wood-bodied instruments having a sound hole such as guitars, bass guitars, mandolins, and tanbours. Many believe that these types of musical instruments need to be played daily to sound their best. Because a “played in” instrument is preferable over one that is not, and because the time necessary to achieve sufficient “play in” can be substantial, a way of simulating the “playing in” of such instruments is needed. A way of automating instrument “play in” in fewer man hours is also needed.